The Fifth Meeting Part 2
by FFextraordinary01
Summary: They really keep on bumping into each other


Title: The Fifth Meeting, Part 2

Pairing: H. Granger and OC (M)

Summary: They just saw each other right before the Final Battle, now they will get to see each other during the battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Words: 884

He rushed through the corridors trying to help where ever he could, the battle was vicious. There were scorch marks on the walls and floors, ceilings had caved in from some duels. It wasn't a pleasant sight.

Hogwarts had always been so majestic but this battle was destroying it, flashes of different colour lights illuminated the castle now instead of the usual torches. The most common colour being green from the death curse that the Death Eaters were tossing around freely.

This was a fight to the end, what remained of the Light side was battling the hardest that they could. But the Dark side had always been more ruthless, they had no humanity, willing to kill and torture at the drop of a hat or simply just because they enjoyed doing it. This was only proven as he saw a young student lying on the floor, having been left for dead.

He fell to his knees before her, his wand a blur as he cast numerous status charms on her. The results were not good; she had broken bones and internal bleeding. The dark spell that had been used on her was extremely volatile; one wrong move would mean the death of this girl. But it wasn't in his nature to simply just leave her.

She shouldn't have been here in the first place; she was too young to be fighting. Some of the older students had stayed to fight, wanting to defend the castle and to help with the battle as much as they could. This girl though looked to be no older than a third year student and here she was so very close to death.

The bones could be fixed once the internal bleeding had been taken care; closing his eyes he concentrated on saving this young girl. His wand moving in complicated patterns over her body, fighting the curse and trying to fix the damage. He got lost in the process, not caring about his surroundings as he worked on saving a life.

He heard the crunch of rubble behind him forcing him to snap out of his trance, his head whipped around. There standing behind him was a Death Eater, a rather large man with his wand pointed directly at him. He hadn't even heard him approaching and it was rather glaringly obvious that he wasn't the silent type either.

The wand that was pointed directly at his chest with the tip already glowing a nauseating purple was suddenly ripped from the man's hand by what seemed to be an invisible force. A second later the Death Eater that would surely have been his murderer was thrown several feet away, impacting with the corridor. A sickening crunch was heard as his head met that of the hard stone wall that Hogwarts was built from.

He watched as Hermione Granger rushed past him, her wand out and still pointed at the Death Eater. He couldn't help but to stare at her, she had always been beautiful to him. An intelligent witch that was loyal to her friends and now a young woman who had just saved his life.

As she passed him by rushing off to who knew where, she tossed a wink and a smile at me. That was enough to shake me out of the stupor that I was in. My mother had raised me to have better manners than what I was currently displaying, the least I could do was thank her for saving my life.

"Thanks!" I shouted out after her retreating form.

She was really rushing her way down the corridor; I just hoped that she would be careful. I had every intention of asking her out after this whole mess of a war, hopeful she would say yes.

"You're welcome." She called over her shoulder, her eyes locking with mine.

I never wanted to break eye contact with her but now was not the time to get lost in those soft brown eyes. A battle was raging around us. I watched as she disappeared around a corner, she was like some sort of super hero saving a life and then rushing off to save another one in the blink of an eye.

I spared the Death Eater a quick glance; there was a small pool of blood by his head. Dismissing the man completely, I turned around to look at the little girl. Quickly healing her injuries while glancing around at my surroundings, I didn't want to get caught by surprise again.

Once she was stabled and her bones were knitting together, I called one of the school's house elves to me. They would be able to get her to safety; hopefully she would be able to get out of the castle completely. I had no idea what she was doing in the castle as far as I knew the younger students had been evacuated.

The small elf popped away with the girl, getting up from my kneeling position I rushed down the corridor. My destination was none other than the Great Hall; I just hoped that this battle didn't last too long.

In the back of my mind I had another wish; I hoped that I would see her again. See her alive and healthy by the time this war was over.

FIN.


End file.
